Ur Bein Curfyfied
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Ash and his old friend meet in a chat room online, and things get kind of... Well, let's just leave it at "intresting". AshXOC. Have fun with it! Please R&R! ... I'm just trying to use up summary space here... :D
1. Ash, Curfy, and a secret guest

_PokeMaster has entered the chat room._

**PokeMaster: **Hey Curf, u here?

_Curfy97 has entered the chat room._

**Curfy97: **Hola, peeplz!

**PokeMaster:** bout time.

**Curfy97: **hey I had a battle, k?

**PokeMaster: **battle of patheticnezz? :) …CRAP I SOUNDED LIKE PAUL! NOOOOOO!

**Curfy97: **lol

**PokeMaster: **shut up

**Curfy97: **blah. So wzzup?

**PokeMaster: **nm hbu?

**Curfy97: **nm how many badgez do u hav?

**PokeMaster: **7. Im going4my 8 badge2morrow

**Curfy97: **kewl.

**PokeMaster: **Miss u guys at home

**Curfy97: **we miss u2, ash.

**PokeMaster:** except josh, rite?

**Curfy97: **lolz duh!

**Curfy97: **OMG LADYBUG!

**PokeMaster: **lol ur so obsessed curf

**Curfy97: **lol thx! Lol

**PokeMaster: **lol

**Curfy97: **lol

**PokeMaster: **lolzzzzz

**PokeMaster: **brb

_PokeMaster has left the chat room._

**Curfy97: **well thats nice…

**Curfy97:** y is he so oblivious?

**Curfy97:** he shood no that I like him by now!

**Curfy97: ***sigh* I gess I like him4dat, tho… hes cute wen he's oblivious… :1

**Curfy97: **I wish that one of his frends wood tell him… then he wood ask me n I cood confess, like I did w/ david… rawr… I like him more than Char Char, n that's sayin a lot…

**Curfy97: **… u belong with me, ash. U belong with me. :)

**GirlLuver: **I think I'll go tell him that now…

_GirlLuver has left the chat room._

**Curfy97: **BROCK TAKESHI IM GONNA KILL U!

**Spinda Hater Ninety Seven: **haha u like? This iz only chap. 1- get redy 4 a long string of chappiez! :P c u next chappie!


	2. Troy, Dawn, Brock, Ash, Curfy, and SG2

_Curfy97 has entered the chat room._

**Curfy97:** …uh… hello?

_DeeDee99 has entered the chat room._

**Curfy97: **r u dawn?

**DeeDee99: **how do u no me?

**Curfy97: **ash told me bout u

**DeeDee99: ** u no ash?

**Curfy97: **ya he n I hav been frends since like preschool

**DeeDee99: **ash ketchum?

**Curfy97: **no ash Cullen yes ash ketchum!

**DeeDee99: **o kewl do u do battles or contests?

**Curfy97: ** battlez duh

**DeeDee99: **o I do contests

**Curfy97: **no reely? Ive only seen u on tv about 20 times n ash haz only told me bout ur contests bout A GAZILLION TIMES! :)

**DeeDee99: ** o…. I got my final ribbon the other day

**Curfy97: **ya I no ash told me

**DeeDee99: **o

_PokeMaster has entered the chat room._

**PokeMaster: **wzzuuuppp people XD

**Curfy97: **!

**DeeDee99: **hey ash

**PokeMaster: **dawn! Ur on here now?

**DeeDee99: **yup.

**PokeMaster: **nice netname… lol

**DeeDee99: **ASH KETCHUM U BETTER SHUT UP!

**PokeMaster: **srry I just find it funny that ur netname is a nickname u hate… lol…

**Curfy97: **I find it funny how ur the only boy in here ash lol

**PokeMaster: **… crap…

**DeeDee99: **haha that is funny

_GirlLuver has entered the chat room._

**Curfy97: **crap! Run! Its brock! Aaaahhhhh!

**GirlLuver: **heeeeeyyyyy…

**PokeMaster: **ha! Im not the only guy here now

**DeeDee99: **ya but the other guy is a flirter so…

_CatLover97 has entered the chat room._

**CatLover97: **hey

**GirlLuver: **ah! Your netname… so romantic! You must have beautiful eyes… and soft hair, too… ah I'd love to meet you!

**Curfy97: ** LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!

**PokeMaster: **lol that's troy, brock

**GirlLuver: **you mean… CatLover97 is a guy?

**CatLover97: **gr8, we hav a gay guy in here…

**Curfy97: **ya n its u lol

**CatLover97: **:( I hate u, curfy…

**DeeDee99: **haha I didn't see that comin

**Curfy97: **I did considerin troys net name… :)

**PokeMaster: **lol that wz sooooooooo funny!

**GirlLuver: **wow for a second there I thought you were a guy, Ash.

**PokeMaster:** … grrrrrr…

**CatLover97: **whos the gay guy now? Lolz

**Curfy97: **still u

**CatLover97: **…. :( I still hate u…

_CatLover97 has left the chat room._

**Curfy97: **lol yay! Hez gone! Lolz

**DeeDee99: **nice goin, u 2

**GirlLuver: **yeah I think you hurt his feelings…

**PokeMaster: **its troy he doznt care

**Curfy97: **the trojan guy has like no feelingz watsoeva

**PokeMaster: **… yo mamaz so fat she cs a school bus n screams "STOP THAT TWINKIE!"

**Curfy97: **lolz. Yo mamaz so fat she cs a cloud in the sky n sez "look at dat marshmallow go!"

**DeeDee99: **haha those r funny haha

**GirlLuver: **those are really insulting

**PokeMaster: **o cum on! They rnt as bad as sum otherz we do…

**Curfy97: **I got it! Yo mamaz so stupid that she wz locked in a grocery store n she starved2deth

**PokeMaster: **lol! Nice1 lol

**DeeDee99: **haha grate 1 haha

**GirlLuver: ***sigh* you guys are so inappropriate…

**Curfy97: ** thats r job XD

**PokeMaster: **LOL! TOTALLY!

**Curfy97: **lol ya reely…. Hey didnt u say u were goin4ur 8 badge2day? ':1

**PokeMaster: **uh that wz2dayz ago

**Curfy97: ** o ya… did u win?

**PokeMaster: **:( no…

**Curfy97: **awww! Im srry! *hugz u*

**PokeMaster: **thx curfy :)

**Curfy97: ** no prob u r my best frend u no :)

_CatLover97 has entered the chat room._

**Curfy97: **o gr8 the gay mans back

**CatLover97: **heeeeyyyy

**PokeMaster: **lol

**PokeMaster: **g2g

**DeeDee99: **ya same here

**GirlLuver: **see you two later!

_PokeMaster has left the chat room._

_DeeDee99 has left the chat room._

_GirlLuver has left the chat room._

**CatLover97: **o crap… not good…

**Curfy97: **im not gonna kill u troy. *sigh* I wish ash weren't so freaking oblivious!

**CatLover97: **ooh, u liek him? Ash n curfy sittin in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g… first comes luv, then comes marrage, then comez paul in a baby carrage! Lol

**Curfy97: **y u little… w8, y paul?

**CatLover97: **… idk… thought u'd find it amusing…

**Curfy97: **that's it im outta here

_Curfy97 has left the chat room._

**CatLover97: **hello?

**CatLover97: **im alone… time2leave!

_CatLover97 has left the chat room._

**RunnerGuy95: **heh heh… ash'll like this… cuz I, Barry Jun, wz here 4 that! Nya ha!

**Spinda Hater Ninety Seven: **lolz that wz a fun chappie… I'll be back next Wednesday cuz im goin2my cuzins till then, so… ya. C u then!


	3. Ash, Curfy, Troy, and SG3

_Curfy97 has entered the chat room._

**PokeMaster: **hey curf

**Curfy97: **hola!

**CatLover97: **hello

**Curfy97: **o no… HE'S here? Were gonna dye…

**CatLover97:** hey… :( u suck….

**PokeMaster: ***rolls eyes* gr8… theyre fiting alredy…

**Curfy97:** WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?

**PokeMaster: **WTF?

**CatLover97: **WTF?

**Curfy97: **IM BRINGIN SEXY BACK, YEAH!

**PokeMaster: **WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF!

**CatLover97: **u'll never bring sexy back, curf…

**Curfy97: **well f#&! U!

**PokeMaster: **O_O wo…

**Curfy97: **o shut up!

**CatLover97: **its her time of the month

**PokeMaster: **O_O" o…

**Curfy97: **troy Bolton… *fire in eyes, glarez at u*

**CatLover97: **o crap… *cowers in fear*

**Curfy97: **Let's gather round the camp fire n sing r camp fire song

R c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song

N if u don't think that we can sing it faster then ur wrong

But it'll help if u just sing along

**PokeMaster: **bum bum buuuuummmmm

**Curfy97:** c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song

c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song

n if u don't think that we can sing it faster than ur wrong but itll help if u just sing along

**PokeMaster: **sing along a song

**Curfy97: **c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, PATRICK!

**PokeMaster: **SONG! C-A-M-P-

**Curfy97: **SQUIDWARD!

**CatLover97: **…

**Curfy97: **good!

It'll heeelllppp

It'll heeeelp

If u just sing aloooooooooong!

O YA!

**CatLover97: **… W.T.F.

**PokeMaster: **y, on dat mountin, giant boulderz rain down from da sky!

**Curfy97: **ah dats ok im warin a hat XDDD

**PokeMaster: **lolz lolz lolz

**CatLover97: **da sun song side quest… lolz

**Curfy97: **THE PAIN!

**PokeMaster: **lolz

**Curfy97: **I think dat we all agree dat the legend of Zelda the abridged series ep. 6 is the best.

**PokeMaster: **HOLY CRAP WATDOIDOWATDOIDOWATDOIDO?

**CatLover97: **AH GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF HE SMELLS LIKE ZOMBIE BUT GET HIM OFF!

**Curfy97: **well boss it went a little sumthin like this

**PokeMaster: **AAAAAAAAAH! Lolz

**CatLover97: **lolz they call this place DEATH mountan 4 a reason, not fluffy pink bunny mountan!

**PokeMaster: **lolz…

**Curfy97: **lolz… o g2g c ya later boyz!

**CatLover97: **adios

**PokeMaster: **bye

_Curfy97 has left the chat room._

**PokeMaster: **sigh… I WANT CURFY SO BAD!

**CatLover97: **I want her home2ash…

**PokeMaster: **-_-'' that's not wat I ment…

**CatLover97: ** ? …o wait… u meen THAT way… o…

**PokeMaster: **-_-'' akward…

**CatLover97:** Onix… heh heh…

**PokeMaster: **lolz g2g c ya

_PokeMaster has left the chat room._

**CatLover97: ***looks around suspiciously* did u get that?

**PowerHouse95: **…that's so pathetic…

**CatLover97: **that's wat she said, paul

**PowerHouse95: **f*** you.

**CatLover97: **gr8… twice in 1 day,2! Man…

_CatLover97 has left the chat room._

_PowerHouse95 has left the chat room._

**Spinda Hater Ninety Seven: ** yaay! Ch. 3 done! N im gonna be 13 2morrow! Yaaay! JB rules! U mite say this is Ludacris but taio cruz tell her how u feel! O im postin another chappie2morrow, a special b-day one! C u then!


	4. Curfy's Bday! Everyone so far and 1new

_Curfy97* has entered the chat room._

**PokeMaster: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D :D :D YAAY UR 13 NOW! UR A TEEN! YA- o wait thats not good…

**Curfy97*: **hey!

**GirlLuver: **Happy Birthday, Curfy!

**Curfy97*: **thx, brock!

**DeeDee99: **ur 13 now? Awesome!

**Curfy97*: **yup! Kewl, huh?

**PokeMaster:** OMG YAY! WE'RE BOTH TEENS NOW! YAY!

**Curfy97*: **^_^ yay!

**CatLover97: **Happy b-day, curf!

**Curfy97*: **cant bleev im sayin this… thx, trojan!

**CatLover97:** e_e troy, ignore it, its her bday…

**Curfy97*: **PIGNAS! LOLZ!

**GirlLuver: **Huh?

**DeeDee99: **im not gonna ask…

**PokeMaster: **LOLZ! "sonic wats wrong my luv?" "AAAAH! Wo that was way past freaked up man…" *turns* "PIGNAS!" "AAAAAAHHH!" lolz…

**PowerHouse95: **…happy birthday…

**PokeMaster: **OMG PAUL ACTUALLY SED SUMTHIN NICE OMG!

**PowerHouse95: **_ you'd better watch it…

**PokeMaster: **O_O crap…

**Curfy97*: "**dee no meet ay! Oo, sounds Italian!" "AAAAH! GET RID OF THE CANDLES, RID OF THE CANDLES!" BOOM! Ch ch ch ch ch "I CAME PREPARED!"

**PokeMaster: **LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZ!

**RunnerGuy95: **OMG ITS PAUL! :D o n happy bday, curfy

**Curfy97*: **thx barry OMM!

**PokeMaster: **OMG WAT?

**Curfy97*: **idk… o ya I sed that cuz Avatar's on. ^w^

**PokeMaster: **avatar! That show ruulez!

**Curfy97*: **awww…. Toph's not in this eppie… o well! :)

**PokeMaster: **toph?

**Curfy97*: **the blind earthbender?

**GirlLuver: **what are you talking about?

**Curfy97*: **avatar

**PokeMaster: ** avatar

**DeeDee99: **obviously…

**Curfy97*: **ah… I do c!

**PokeMaster: **lolz

**Curfy97*: **lolz

**Iminizer96: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CURFY! WOO HOO WOO HOO WOO HOO! YAY WE'RE BOTH TEENS!

**PokeMaster: **all 3 of us, u meen.

**Iminizer96: **KETCHUP MAN! UR ON! Awesum!

**Curfy97*: **ill bet u ill have like a million messagez on my email account from fb

**PokeMaster: **ill bet dat2

**Iminizer96: **party party party LOLZ!

**Curfy97*:** n da lava up dere is itchier dan regular lava!

**PokeMaster: **lolz omg! I gotta tell u sumthin!

**Curfy97*: **wat?

**PokeMaster: **SPEECH! NYA HA! Kk here I go…. U r an awesum bff, a gr8 drawer, n an AMAZIN writer. U RULE! 10q, 10q.

**Curfy97*: **lolz THX THX THX! :D

**PokeMaster: **no prob. Happy b-day, curf!

**Curfy97*: **thx ash. ^_^ *kisses u on da cheek*

**PokeMaster: ***blushes deeply*

**Spinda Hater Ninety Seven*: **there u hav it. They both no that the otha likes him/her. N im 13! Yaaay! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ I get2hav dinner w/ my bf, I get2hav a pool party w/all my bffs, n IM 13! G2G c u next chappie!

*2day's their birthday


End file.
